


Kinktober 2018

by robron_til_the_end



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Kinktober 2018, M/M, Smut, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-07-23 05:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16152653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robron_til_the_end/pseuds/robron_til_the_end
Summary: My contribution to Kinktober for this year. How many days can I do?





	1. Day 1: Deep throating

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I am posting this with the explanation that most of the days are going to be very short. I want to write for the prompts but I don't have the time to do long chapters (though I'd love to). I hope someone enjoys this in spite of the length!

Aaron could see the impression of himself against Robert’s cheek, pressed through from the inside of his mouth as Robert licked his cock. Aaron ran his thumb across Robert’s skin, feeling the shape of himself, Roberts eyes flicking up at Aaron as he swallowed, creating a delicious pressure that made Aaron bite his bottom lip against a whine. Robert pulled back, breathing in deeply and looking up at Aaron. Lips full and wet, eyes wide, he looked filthy and wrecked and perfect. 

“I wanna hear you,” Robert said. “The filthy noises I make you let out, don’t hide them from me.” Aaron nodded, watching as Robert quickly swallowed him down again, tugging a hand through Robert’s hair. Blond, beautiful, he really did look like a God sometimes, though as Aaron was currently having his cock sucked he probably wasn’t the most objective right now. Had he ever been objective when it came to Robert?

Robert sucked hard, and Aaron could see himself pressing against Robert’s cheek again. That sight would never get old. Robert on his knees, Aaron’s cock in his mouth, swallowing to take him deeper. It was all Aaron could do not to thrust completely against Robert, searching for his climax. Robert took him even deeper if that were possible and Aaron moaned loudly, feeling the back of Robert’s throat flutter around him. “God, Robert…” he gasped against the incredible stimulation. If he could, he knew Robert would be smirking right now. Robert reached for Aaron’s balls, squeezing a little the way Aaron liked as he swallowed again, and Aaron came without warning, shouting as he did so.

Robert pulled back, gasping for breath, having swallowed everything Aaron gave him. “Bloody hell,” Aaron gasped, trying to gather his scattered wits,.

“Good?” Robert said, voice still ragged.

“You fishing for a compliment?” Aaron asked, then saw that Robert was. “Yeah. Really fucking good.”


	2. Begging

Robert gasped as Aaron’s fingers curled against his prostate.  They’d been together for long enough that Aaron knew exactly what made that high pitched whine come from Robert’s throat and he didn’t waste time about it. “Please…” Robert moaned. “I want…”

“Not yet,” Aaron said. “I’m only just getting started with you.” Robert fell backwards on the mattress, eyes closed, body covered in sweat as Aaron pulled his fingers free. “I like winding you up.” Robert opened his thighs, arching towards Aaron, and he smirked. One thing he’d always loved about being with Robert was the sheer want between them. Physically, they had never had any better than each other.

“Aaron, I’m not here for you to just look at,” Robert snapped.

“All right,” Aaron said, kissing the inside of his thigh. “Be patient.”

“You’ve been teasing me for an hour,” Robert panted as Aaron’s hand stroked him slowly, back and forth. “Patience is gone.”

“Okay, well I can get you off now,” Aaron suggested, twisting his fist a little making Robert thrust his hips forward. “Or I can rim you for a bit and have you begging me for more, what’d you want?” Aaron asked. Robert groaned before rolling onto his front and waiting. Aaron chuckled, leaning forward. “That’s what I thought.”

Aaron had a chorus of  _pleases_ and  _more_ and  _God_! being torn from Robert’s throat in less than a minute, Robert writhing on his tongue. He’d have beard burn tomorrow and neither of them cared in the slightest. Aaron would do anything to hear Robert crying out for him like this, he always had even from the beginning. Maybe something about starting as an affair brought out something in Aaron, he needed Robert to shout to the whole world who he belonged to now.


	3. 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know I haven't been doing these for the month, but this was the first prompt I wrote for kinktober, so thought I'd post anyway.

_Masturbation. (Affair era.)_

* * *

 

It’s when they’re locked up at Home Farm for the week that it really happens. Never before have they had this unlimited time and space to enjoy themselves however they want, to satisfy their bodies as much as they were able to. It’s such a luxury, and they make the most of it. Because they’re them, and insatiable, and they can‘t not.

Aaron watched as Robert got out of bed, pouring a couple of whiskeys. Aaron ignored the fact that this was Chrissie’s bedroom, it wasn’t important right now. Instead, he looked at the bare expanse of skin of Robert’s back, the freckles covering his body. He could see the dip of his arse, the jogging bottoms not quite covering him. They didn’t need to, after all. They both knew exactly why they were here, and Aaron had Robert’s body imprinted on his eyelids, the amount of time he spent fantasising over him.

Robert turned, smirking, having caught Aaron out watching him, then passed him a whisky glass. Aaron put it on his bedside table, not fancying it. He did however fancy licking it off Robert’s lips, seeing him do just that. “What are you thinking?” Aaron asked.

“I want to watch you touch yourself.” It took a second for the words to sink in, then Aaron scoffed.

“You don’t hold back, do ya?” Aaron grunted.

“I wanna watch,” Robert said keenly. “You don’t think it’d be hot…? You getting yourself off while I watch, so close I can smell you, could taste you if I moved just a little closer…” Well, when he put it like that… Aaron could certainly see the appeal. It wasn’t like he was wearing anything, he could just roll over and start. Robert knew he was thinking about it and he smirked. God damn that fucking smirk! Robert could get away with anything with that look on his face and he knew it. Aaron shuffled the sheets down and spread his thighs, thinking about this. He wanted to get to Robert, to really push him, if he could. Aaron rested his hand on his inner thigh, waiting as Robert got closer, sat between his open legs.

“No touching,” Aaron said lowly. Robert nodded, watching as Aaron’s palm moved to his cock, gently squeezing, starting off slow. Aaron closed his eyes, because it felt a little uncomfortable, the amount of concentration on Robert’s face as he watched him get himself off. He could feel himself getting turned on and rolled his hips to change the angle slightly. His eyes popped open when he felt Robert’s palm on his knee, pulling his legs further open.

“I said…”

“I can’t see properly,” Robert said, eyes slightly blown. Aaron let Robert’s fingers casually rest across his knee as Aaron stroked his own length, back and forth. He let out a quiet sigh of a moan as he kept working himself up, now fully hard. While touching himself, he looked at Robert’s face, watching him bite down on his bottom lip, captivated. Aaron grinned, because _he’d_ done that to him. He stroked his thumb across the head, leaking precome, wet already. Robert’s hand slid up his thigh and Aaron pushed himself backwards up the bed.

“I said no touching,” Aaron said, taking Robert’s hand off his leg. Robert groaned low in his throat but kept his hands to himself as Aaron started stroking again, speeding up now. He didn’t need to draw this out, Robert was already loving this.

“I need lube,” he said, desire rolling through his bloodstream. Robert nodded and threw it to him, Aaron quickly uncapping it and covering two fingers without hesitation. He reached back and pushed both fingers inside him, not even pausing in the movement the way Robert did. They’d had sex earlier, Aaron was open enough for it not to burn too much. Aaron’s inhibitions had gone now, it felt too good, and Robert looked too mesmerised for it to be anything but delicious right now. He rode his fingers, thrusting up into his fist at the same time, hips doing most of the work. He kept brushing his prostate and it felt too much, but so good.

“Rob, I’m close,” Aaron breathed, still getting himself off. Robert licked his lips, eyes on Aaron’s when he arched his back, the rush flooding his senses as he painted his fist and abdomen in warm come. Aaron made an attempt to close his thighs when he came back to some sort of reality.

“That was a show,” Robert said, and he wasn’t joking. 

“Mm,” Aaron said, still dozy and not quite recovered. “Felt good.”

“I wanna watch that again,” Robert said.

“I can get off on my own,” Aaron said. “You need to do something special to keep me coming back.”

“Is that so?” Robert said, confidence coming back and he dipped to Aaron’s abdomen, slowly licking up the come on his skin, making Aaron whine desperately.


End file.
